


Our Relationship Isn't Very Normal (´・ω・`)

by FWNA



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Dom/sub, Futanari, Girl Penis, Other, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWNA/pseuds/FWNA
Summary: One of Rika's experiments goes awry and a series of events that are completely Sena's fault leaves Yozora with a new organ and a hot blonde submissive she intends to keep.
Relationships: Kashiwazaki Sena/Mikazuki Yozora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Our Relationship Isn't Very Normal (´・ω・`)

"This is crazy." Sena said, finally.

"You're right." Yozora said, smirking. "You're not a bitch, you're meat. And yet somehow you've convinced me to give you a chance to raise your status pending evaluation. I'd take it if I were you."

"I didn't convince you to do anything," Sena snapped, sitting back, crossing her hands over her soft, full, breasts. "Let's go for a walk, you said! I should have known!"

Her nakedness never ceased to be arouse her, Yozora decided, gaze tracing her flaring hips, almost out-of-place the way it was packed onto her slim, tight, 17-year old frame. Her pale skin was the very definition of flawless. Around her slim neck was a broad, leather collar with just a sliver of breathing room. A thin long leash was connected to its front, the other end currently held in her hands. Her delicate feminine features were scrunched up into an expression of cautious rebellion, blue eyes bright and defiant, her pink lips tense, pouting slightly.

"I'm not going outside like this, I mean, it's crazy! Someone might see us!" she said, getting up.

Yozora arched a thin, black eyebrow, and then tugged her leash forward hard, unbalancing her, sending her beautiful body sprawling to the floor.

Sena peered up through her lush eyelashes, flushed in humiliation, cowed by the show of authority.

She smiled. Yes, this was the way she loved her pretty slave best. "Ohh, Meat," Yozora sighed, pulling the leash tight, lifting Sena's face. "You never do learn do you? Are you arguing with me?"

Sena swallowed, averting her gaze from Yozora's intense expression. "N...no. Mistress. I'm..."

Yozora continued, slowly. "Meat. You're naked. You have nothing to bargain with this time."

"...I have my body." She winced as Yozora pulled her up by the collar, getting to her feet quickly lest she be strangled. Yozora shoved her up against the wall, her hard erection poking through her skirt and panties.

"Your body?" Yozora echoed huskily into her ear, a mix of smug superiority and amusement on her upturned face and purple eyes. "I've taken everything. Your first kiss. Your first fuck. Both of your first fucks, actually. I've taken whatever I wanted from you, whenever I wanted it, and I will keep doing it, for as long as I want." She shoved, Sena falling back, breaking her fall with her hands and rump. "You know, Meat, I'm a reasonable woman most of the time, you know that. But your body is already mine." She arched a thin eyebrow. "Now come on. You'll catch a cold."

She sat up quickly, mouth open entreatingly. "Please. Please don't take me outside." She said, crawling forward on all-fours under Yozora's watchful gaze. She raised her hands, throwing herself at her thighs, staring up imploringly. "If...if you keep me here...I'll do anything you want...I'll do it...I'll do it...willingly...."

Yozora gazed down at her impassively. As much as she enjoyed breaking a hog-tied Sena over and over again, she had to admit, the thought of watching her debase herself willingly was...tempting.

"Anything?" Yozora asked. "Anything, if we don't go outside?"

"Anything." Sena said, stressing the word, blue eyes desperate. "I'll do anything."

Yozora's lips quirked. "Then kiss my feet," she said, eager to test her obedience.

Sena paused, just a moment, before bowing her head and kissing her on the arch of her right foot reverently.

"Now lick it. Nnnghhh...yes...go up my thigh...higher...higher...nnngghhh," she sighed, as Sena kissed her through her underwear, her tongue flicking out and licking the silky, salty, stained material of her panties. "Use your mouth on me, now. And I'll think about it."

Sena reached up to drag her panties down and over her hard erection, her face under her mistress' skirt. It bounced, stiff and erect. She reached up to encircle it with her hands.

"No. No hands."

Sena paused, bringing them down to rest against Yozora's impassive thighs.

This would be the first time she'd let her slutty slave suck her off unaided, and she looked forward to it greatly. She sighed with pleasure as she felt Sena nose her way to the head, kissing the underside of her cock with her full, cherry-blossom-pink lips, the beautiful golden-haired head starting on her cock under her green skirt. She tried not to vocalize her approval as her wet tongue licked and laved at the head before leaning back to take it into her mouth, tongue guiding her in as she sucked it down. She relaxed, the firm, imperious expression on her face softening somewhat as she rolled her head back, letting Sena pleasure her, her warm wet tongue stroking the underside, blonde head bobbing quickly. 'Soooo gooood....' she sighed, indulging in the soft, sucking sounds of her delicate service, reverberating through the quiet entrance of her home. She saw fit to compliment her dutiful slave somehow.

"...It seems this naughty mouth of yours has a use, Meat. It's probably all those dirty games you play on the PC. If I had known, and you had been more willing, I wouldn't have gone to the trouble of getting that ring gag and raping your mouth last week." Mmm. That had been fun.

Sena became more and more sloppy the more Yozora talked. The long-haired beauty eyed the way her rear squirmed with need. She knew the truth - Sena liked it when she was insulted.

"Do you like it?" Sena asked from under the cover Yozora's skirt. Yozora could feel her soft cheek resting on her groin, her warm breath soaking the base of her cock.

'Do I.' Yozora was incredibly aroused, enjoying Sena's efforts very much. The idea that Sena, with her angelic face and idol-like body, was on her knees and willingly pleasing her with her mouth gave her a rush of pleasure that was beyond compare.

She left Sena hanging and after a beat, her slave realized she wasn't going to get an answer. The blonde-haired head under her skirt leaned back, and Yozora felt the warm, wet service of her mouth again.

'Ooohh....' Yozora moaned soundlessly, as Sena began taking more and more into her mouth. 'So you're the kind of person who tries harder if she isn't praised, huh?' She heard and felt Sena gag slightly as she forced the thick meat into her mouth, down her throat, suppressing her reflex like a pro.

'Now that deserves praise,' she thought, letting loose a pleased purr, reaching down to stroke the back of Sena's head. Her hair was soft, golden silk under her fingers, and she resisted the urge to grab it tight in her fist as she'd done before. How easy would it be, to push her cock all the way down, until it Sena's head was completely buried under skirt, pretty little nose to her groin....

'No, no...make her do it...make her do it....' she repeated, mantra-like, untangling her fingers, smoothing the hair. "Hmph. You can't even get it all the way down? You could with a ring gag. Maybe I should make you fetch one...."

Sena froze up for a moment, and Yozora felt her salivate in desire.

'Ooohhhh goddddd...!' Yozora gasped, feeling Sena begin to sheath her entire length with her mouth, inch after inch, her lips probably stretched tight around the shaft as she kissed the base. "Mmmnn..." 'Yeah...eat me...eat me...~'

Sena began bobbing, pulling off almost all the way, before swallowing the whole length once more, her full lips a tight seal around Yozora's shaft.

'I wonder if her lipgloss stains?' Yozora wondered suddenly, quickly approaching her peak as Sena bobbed and sucked on her dick, stimulating the whole shaft....

Her little slut let out a short whine as her hands, unbidden, gripped her head tightly to press her down all the way. She felt a ripple of pleasure rush through her, but managed to delay her orgasm, stepping back, pulling Sena off her prick.

Her breath caught as Sena's face emerged gasping from under her skirt, her face and full-lipped mouth stained with saliva and precum. Her eyes were glassy with a lack of oxygen and her skin flushed with the heat of her effort. 'Dirty,' she thought to herself, even as she wondered at how Sena could still look so beautiful. A thin trail of saliva and precum dribbled from the corner of her lush lips, before she reached won to brush it away with a thumb. 'I...I want to cum on her face.'

"Meat." she began. "Isn't there something else you can do? Something that makes use of those cowtits you have?"

Sena placed both hands on her tits briefly, and then nodded. "Um..." she lifted her face to Yozora's dick, wondering how to go about this.

Yozora sighed, turning, yanking the leash. "Bedroom."

Sena gasped, Yozora not waiting for her to get up. She shuffled forward on all fours, before stumbling to her feet. She kept her gaze on the floor as her mistress as she led her up the stairs, through the open door of her bedroom.

'It's not fair if I'm the only one naked...' she thought as she stepped through the threshold. 'It feels so lewd....'

She eyed the toys littered across the bed, left over from their previous tryst as she closed the door behind her. Yozora didn't like them very much, eager to extract her pleasure from her slave with her own hands and cock, but she liked the gags and blindfolds. And the rope and cuffs. Sena recalled how she'd spent her evening - gagged, tied and blindfolded while Yozora went about some work on her computer, the remote for the vibrator buried up her slave's cunt close by.

Yozora left her once they'd got into the dark room. She didn't turn on the lights, deciding the soft, artificial glow of her computer monitor was sufficient for the mood. She sat at the edge of her bed, shucking her jacket and shirt. She then pulled her skirt down, having stepped out of her panties downstairs. She spread her toned legs.

"Well? Please me."

Sena shuffled forward, and then froze as Yozora shook her head, an imperious look on her face, her full, red lips thin.

"On your knees."

Sena nodded, kneeling, shuffling forward. She paused before her, glancing up at her Mistress through lush, lowered eyelashes.

"I'm waiting."

Sena swallowed, reaching out to kiss Yozora's cock cautiously, eyes on her. Yozora favoured her with a malicious smile. She kissed it one more time, and then lowered her eyes, stretching her tongue out to slobber over her cock.

'Getting it wet?' Yozora wondered, the look on her face quickly becoming delighted. She tugged sharply on the leash. "You do make a fine dog, Meat."

Sena paid her no heed, getting the stiff hard flesh slick with her drool, laving her warm tongue all over it in broad, wet strokes. She then lifted her large bust, surrounding her with them, the soft, warm titflesh enveloping her completely, the head poking out. She slowly began wanking her mistress, drooling onto the already shiny cockhead, lubing her up further.

"Mm...MMmmm..." Yozora purred, pleased. "Wow...just how much do you learn from those dirty games of yours? I can't believe poor sheltered you thought all women did what you're doing now...."

Sena said nothing, eyes downcast as she used her soft bosom to please her mistress. She bent her head at an angle, capturing Yozora's spongy cockhead with her full lips, taking it into her mouth. Yozora's eyelashes fluttered at the grade-A service, her eyes rolling back into her head as Sena pressed her breasts against her tightly.

"Keep stroking," Yozora whispered, feeling the steady build-up of an incoming orgasm.

Sena was in the middle of licking the slit of her dickhole with the tip of her tongue. "Yes Mistress."

"And when I tell you to...I want you to jack me off."

"Yes."

"Mistress."

"Yes Mistress."

"And when I cum, I want you to take it on your face." She smiled, noting that Sena did not stiffen in the slightest at the idea. 'Pft! She thinks it's normal.' She pressed on, wanting more of a reaction. "You know what that is, don't you?"

"I do." Sena admitted, her voice tiny.

"Of course you do, lewd girl you are. What is it?"

"B...Bukakke. A...facial...."

"Mm..." Yozora loved the way Sena's innocent, sweet voice sounded saying such naughty words. It was like a dash of vanilla, the cream and cherry on top. "I couldn't hear you...."

"B...Bukkake," Sena repeated, Yozora's gaze riveted to the way her lips formed the word.

She let herself go, closing her eyes, letting Sena titfuck her to orgasm. "Of course you know...I'm expecting a great show, Meat...."

"Yes...Yes mistress...I'll...I'll do...it...until you're dry...."

"That's right, you whore. You're going to use those soft, slutty tits and milk me onto your slutty face...." Yozora sighed, allowing Sena's titfuck to drive her to orgasm. "Now...." she said urgently, bending over, hands on Sena's head, spreading her legs wide, thrusting her stiff swollen shaft into Sena's bosom."Now...!"

Her slave wanked her quickly, laving the head demurely as she worked her shaft over with her tits, eyes half-closed in anticipation.

"Milk me..." Yozora gasped. "Oh you slutty piece of Meat...! Milk me! Milk me!" she cried, groaning as Sena titwanked her into an incredible orgasm, taking the load onto her face as promised, huge amounts of sperm spilling over her pretty features in thick, hot jets.

Sena's eyes were closed submissively against the flood of cum, her pretty pink-lipped mouth parted slightly. She did not miss a single stroke, so focused was she on using her tits to milk Yozora dry despite the frightening large volume. The beautiful blonde half-Japanese whimpered as yet another load landed on her forehead, dripped down her parted lips, the sound only serving to drive more cum out of Yozora's cock.

Sena licked reflexively, taking the dripping cum into her mouth, Yozora brain heating up with how hot she was as she emptied herself on her face. "Hunnnnnnhhh…" she cried, struggling to keep her gaze on Sena as her slut's pink tongue darted around her lips, taking a few more tentative licks before she opened her mouth wide. She began to actively gulp down her sperm, and Yozora nearly fainted at the sight, her orgasm seemingly unending, warm wet trails dripping down Sena's chin and onto her breasts.

She finally reached her peak, coming down slowly. She groaned, firing one last blast, Sena aiming the jet of cum into her own open mouth. She was wrecked, blinking the sweat out of her eyes, staring at her cum-splattered slave. Her cock was still pulsing with weak spurts, and so Sena kept going, obeying her orders to the letter, the spurts landing on her deep cleavage, sliding down her generous curves. Her pretty little head was still, face upturned in the exact same position she had begun the bukkake session in, and her mouth open and panting.

Yozora own breasts heaved as she panted. Finally, she was dry. She reached for her jacket, tearing her eyes from the shameful, erotic sight in front of her briefly. She fished for her cellphone. Sena was still gripping her twitching prick between her tits - she looked vaguely like she was praying. She snapped one shot, and then another, steadying her hands. "...Oh god...look at you...only a true bitch in heat would get off to this...." Her voice only quaked a little bit. She took a slow, deep breath, followed by many more. It didn't help recover her composure, in fact it made her dizzy, so she gave up, swallowing hard, panting like a dog.

She pulled her up by the leash and guiding her onto the bed. She pushed her onto her back. "I admit," she panted. "...Your tits...are...spectacular. Not to mention your technique - I suppose you have that filth you call games to thank for that."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you, Mistress," Sena whimpered, eyes still closed.

Yozora began gathering some of the cum on Sena's face with her fingers, feeding it to her like it was cream. She ate it, slowly, sucking at her fingers, playing the slut.

Once the majority had been gathered and fed to her, Yozora reached for a tissue, wiping the cum away from her slut's closed eyes. They blinked open, cautiously, bright blue pools of desire. Yozora's breath caught. 'Why are you so stunning?' She caught herself in the act of stroking her cheek.

She tossed the tissue aside, her gaze going cold. "As promised, when you do as you're told, you get a reward."

Sena stared back at her warily.

"Ask."

Sena bit her full, bottom lip. If there was just one thing she wanted after all this degradation...it was.... "I...I want you to...k...kiss me."

Yozora slapped her, not hard, but firmly enough to bring tears of surprise to Sena's eyes. She rolled her gaze back to Yozora, confused, hurt, stunned.

Yozora leaned down, kissing her on the other cheek, hand reaching up to caress the one she'd slapped. "You want me to kiss the mouth that sucked my cock? You want my lips to touch your cumstained face? If you do, that's not how you ask," she purred.

Sena swallowed, Yozora's fingers smooth and cool on her stinging cheek, her breath warm on the other. "M...may I have a kiss, Mistress? On...the...lips...?" That last part she whispered.

The hand that caressed her cheek turned her face, and Yozora pressed her lips to Sena's, demanding, firm. There was a hard, possessiveness behind it, but she began slow, deepening it gradually. Her lips and tongue coaxed at her and Sena opening her mouth to her, allowing her Mistress access, their tongues meeting in a deep, passionate kiss.

Slowly, Sena got bolder, letting loose soft, feminine moans of approval into her Mistress' mouth, reaching up to rest her hands on her waist. She loved being kissed.

At some point, Yozora managed to pry herself away.

Sena's pink lips were rose-red in the low light, swollen with kissing, parted and breathless. Her blue eyes were cloudy with lust and need.

Yozora licked her lips. She could easily spend an hour raping her mouth with her tongue, but she was hard again. "On top. I want to watch you." She rolled over to the side, lying back, propping herself up on her elbows, her stiff, wet prick pointed straight up.

Sena, eyes downcast demurely, rose to straddle her. She guided Yozora's dick in, nudging past her soft, thoroughly wet folds, sinking slowly, sheathing her cock with her tight, hot pussy.

To Yozora's delight, she did not manage it quietly. Soft, helpless whimpers escaped from her lips, her body shaking with sudden jolts of pleasure as she sank down, eyes and mouth widening as she was impaled with Yozora's thick, stone-hard flesh. This position was a first for her, and she bent over her, unsure what to do with herself, hands on the bed.

Yozora spanked her on the hip, Sena letting a high squeak out in response, straightening her back considerably. "Get going."

Sena nodded, straightening herself further awkwardly, biting her lip at the sensations, sinking herself down again. She did it again, quickly, bouncing up and down her Mistress' cock.

"Mmm, I have to admit, watching your slutty body bouncing above me could be called 'entertaining'...."

Sena gasped, panting, arching her head back, raising her hands to her breasts, mouth open as she began to lose herself in the pleasure.

"Who said you could touch yourself?" Yozora asked sharply. "See? That's you, Meat. You act all innocent and high-born but when it comes down to it, you shake your hips like the nympho you are."

"N...no..." Sena whimpered.

"Then make me cum first." She smiled, all teeth. "And if you cum first, well. You'll be in for it, I swear...."

Sena whimpered, recognizing the tone that came before a terrible punishment. She continued, trying to go slow. Yozora's stiff cock was doing wonderful things to her pussy, juices flowing freely from the lewd acts they'd indulged in throughout the night.

"Too slow!" Yozora snapped, slapping her hip again, reaching out with both hands to squeeze her full ass between her slender fingers. "Shake those hips of yours, what are they good for except for this?"

"N...no, I'll...I'll do it...I'll make you cum...." Sena pleaded between breaths.

"You pervert," Yozora continued, purple-eyes alight with hostility and desire as Sena bounced on her. She was such a sexy girl, an embodiment of innocence and lust. "You walking porno...I wish you could see yourself. You think you're going to get me off like this?" She thrust her hips up to Sena's downstroke, making the girl cry out, her body shaking as she tried to stop her orgasm, her rough motions coming to a screeching stop. She bent over, hands placed on the bed to stop herself from collapsing fully onto Yozora, bangs covering her eyes.

"Gave up? I didn't say you could rest."

Sena raised her eyes, meeting her mistress' gaze as she straddled her.

Yozora searched her blue eyes. There was a glint of desperate thinking there, and deep shame. Her lips parted formed a word, and then closed. She swallowed, took a deep breath. "Please...please cum in me," she whimpered. "Mistress is right. I...I'm a slut. A horny, slutty whore who needs your cum."

Yozora's lips parted just slightly in shock, she recovered, pressing her lips together. "...I'm glad you know, Meat. This pleases me. Continue."

Sena nodded, closing her eyes tight, beginning to work her pussy onto her Mistress' cock once more. "Please, please. I may be a slut, but I'm Yozora's slut. My...my body was made for Yozora's pleasure."

"Nn...yes...yes...I'm pretty close, Meat." Yozora lied, placing her hands behind her head, watching her degrade herself with excited interest.

"I'm just...I'm a slutty piece of meat, I'm...my pussy is...."

"Is...?"

"Is just...just a place...to...to..." she gasped, grinding her hips down on Yozora's cock, eyes going blank as she lost herself in her own pleasure. "Take Yozora's cum...."

"Just your pussy?"

Sena shook her head, panting raggedly now, her tongue out and wagging, throwing her head back as she rode her, eyes clenched shut. "N...no...everywhere...you can cum anywhere you want...anywhere you desire...I'm your cumdump...Yozora's hot meathole...!"

"Ohh...." Yozora moaned, eyes focused on her thoroughly humiliated and lust-wracked face. "Cum with me...! You hot bitch...!" She began thrusting, meeting her on the downstroke, easily holding back her own orgasm.

Sena gasped, cumming, her pussy clenching around her Mistress, drenching her thighs with her cum as she rode it out, mouth open in a wordless scream, motions wild and rough.

All throughout, Yozora watched her.

She finally collapsed, sagging onto her Mistress' chest. She lay there, panting, eyes closed. Yozora let her recover.

It was a full minute before she stirred. Yozora smiled. She could hear the gears working in her pretty blonde head. "Y...Yozora?" she began fearfully. "Why...why didn't you cum...?"

Yozora pushed her off, pulled away from her. "I warned you, didn't I?" she said lightly. She got up, strode to her PC, pulled the chair out and sat, jiggling the mouse to get it running.

"What...what are you doing...?"

"I'm going to upload one of your videos. Don't worry, I'll censor your face. Mosaic or black line?"

"W...what!? No...no please! You can't!"

"You do as I say, I reward you. You don't, I punish you. That's how this works, Meat." She opened her browser and her folder of videos and pictures with a few casual, swift clicks. "Don't worry, it'll be fun. The comments you'll get, ooohhhh...." She rubbed her thighs together.

This was an old threat but to see it actually happening broke something in Sena. "Wouldn't...wouldn't you rather fuck me again, Mistress?" Sena tried, a cracked smile on her face. "You're so hard...and...stiff...it has to ache...."

Yozora swiveled her chair around. "You're right. I am hard." Her dick was throbbing with need, swollen with her teasing and delayed release. "You know what?" She paused, eyes bright with epiphanic insight. "Come here and suck me off while I do it."

Sena mouth parted slowly, and she shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "Please...!" she said, stepping clumsily off the bed, crawling forward, clutching her legs. "I'm...I'm begging you...!"

Yozora paused, waiting.

"Please!" she cried out loudly, pressing her forehead to her shin.

"...Bend over the bed."

"Nnh...?"

"Bend. Over. The bed," Yozora repeated.

Sena nodded quickly, scampering to do as she was told, bending over the edge of the bed.

Yozora came up behind her, caressing her bum. She slapped her across the ass, hard. Sena squealed.

"When. I. Say. Don't. Cum." She swatted her upside the ass with each word, Sena gasping, thrusting herself into the bed, squealing with each hit. "You. Don't. Cum!" she growled, swatting the other cheek this time.

"YES!" Sena managed, but Yozora continued swatting her for good measure, listening to her gasps of pain and pleasure.

"Do you understand?" she panted.

"Yes...yes..." Sena whimpered. "Yes, Mistress."

Yozora grabbed a bottle of lube, upending it over Sena's ass, rubbing it all over her reddened cheeks and into her soft, clean asshole. Sena whimpered, partly in trepidation, partly in relief - the cool solution soothed her smart rear.

A slow smile built over Yozora's face as she rubbed the remainder on her cockhead, before slowly screwing it against her soft, yielding rosebud.

"Yozora...Yozora you...you meanie...!" Sena whimpered, plaintive, her mouth stretching open helplessly. "You said you wouldn't...tonight...!"

"Shut up. You love it." Yozora said, sinking deeper into the tight velvet confines of her hot ass. She climbed up on her bent form, watching her hands clench the sheets, watching her beautiful, smooth back quiver as she screwed inch after inch into her.

"Unnnnnnngggg...." Sena gurgled, her ass quickly getting packed with Yozora's thick meat.

"Besides, I even used lube this time...mnnnnnghh..." Sena's ass was so tight and yet so soft, her velvety inner-flesh exquisite against her sensitive cock. "I mean...look how well you're taking it..." She bit down onto Sena's shoulder. She pressed with her hips, pushing her groin to her wonderfully plump rear, gripping the taut, tight flesh of her cheeks with both hands. She began the sodomy immediately, building up to the kind of power-fucking she knew her slut craved.

"HnnghhhhH!!!" Sena whined as Yozora began fucking her hard, slapping her groin against her plump rear with her excited thrusts. Bent over like this, it was impossible for her to get to her cunt.

"Turn your face here," Yozora panted, grabbing a fistful of her beautiful hair. Sena reacted, somehow propping herself up on her arms and turning her head to receive Yozora's kiss. "God...you're...so hot...! ...Mmm...." Yozora panted, kissing her as deeply as possible from this angle of penetration.

She parted, leaning up, a tight fist in her hair and one against her hip. She began working her pelvis, riding her like she was a beast, getting off thoroughly from her prone position and arched back. "This ass...this body...you're mine, you're all...all mine...."

"Y...yes...! I"m...I'm yours!" Sena whined, neck arched with Yozora's grip, body shaking, exploding with pleasure from her powerful, merciless thrusts.

Yozora let her go, allowing her fucktoy to collapse back onto the bed. Her orgasm was building too quickly, as it always did when she took her from behind. All the teasing earlier played a big part as well. "I want you to get on top of me..." Yozora growled huskily, hands massaging her ass. "I want you to fuck this tight ass on top of me..."

"N...can't..." Sena panted cheek pressed to the bed, unable to find the strength to move. "I...I can't, I really can't....!"

Yozora's lips quirked. Bent over, slim shoulder tense, she spread her asscheeks wide. "Fine!" she snapped, displeased. "Then I'm going to fuck you until you cum!"

"My...my pussy...my pussy...!" Sena cried, writing underneath her as she drove her cock into her tight hot sphincter repeatedly. "Please! My pussy!"

A smile grew on Yozora's face as she reveled in her cries, a wide smile that was a mix between delighted and crazy. "Nooooope! You'll cum like this!"

"I CAAAAAAN'T!!!"

"Oh you CAN." Yozora said, emphasizing her command with a particularly hard thrust, Sena gasping, eyes wide as she felt a particularly hard shock of pleasure run through her body in response. "You'll cum like this," she repeated, fucking her slave's bum excitedly. "You'll cum...you'll cum...!"

"Oh please, please!" Sena wailed, her knees together, grinding her thighs. "Not...not like this...! Mercy...mercy...mercyyyyy...!!!"

"Cum...cum...cum...! Cum, you pervert! You bitch in heat, you slutty little submissive, you walking porno!" Amethyst eyes blank, Yozora lost herself in her tight hot ass, barely holding her orgasm back, eager to sodomize her slave into a screaming orgasm, slamming her hips against her, shoving her lush, curvy body into the bed. Her asshole was a boiling hot, silky soft tunnel, and it sucked at her with an appetite. "Cum...cum for me, my beautiful sexy salve...cum for me...cum for me, Se-n-aaaaaaaaA...!" she groaned, her voice hitching on her name, hearing her lover's likely deafening scream as if from far away but feeling the contractions intensely as they forced her anal passage to squeeze down, pushing her over, spurting a thick, hot rope of cum into her incredible ass, followed by many, many more.

Sena was cumming her brains out, hot, wet cunt juice splattering wetly onto the sheets, soaking them immediately. Her lovely, plush butt was pressed down as Yozora bent over her, firing her hot load as deep into her as possible. Her forceful Mistress moaned, depositing load after load of hot, thick cum into her hot blonde cumdump's incredibly delightful ass. She rest her cheek against Sena's soft, smooth back, waiting, making sure the hot hole had milked the last drop out of her cock, before pulling her half-hard cock from it with a soft, feminine groan.

She must crawled beside her and have dozed off, because when she opened her eyes, Sena was at her side, staring at her.

"Did you like that?"

Sena paused. "...Yes." Her gaze was still fixed on her blankly.

"Good." She turned over. She felt her gaze on her. "What?" she asked, turning back.

"You called my name..."

"People say strange things in the heat of the moment." Yozora said flippantly. "One day I may even say I love-" She bit her words off.

They stared at each other, wide-eyed, amethyst into bright blue. And then a giggle burst from Sena's mouth.

"Wh..."

"BWAhahahahaha!" Sena went, almost rolling over in laughter.

"Wha...I...."

"You're messed up!" Sena cried, wiping at her tears. "You're...ha ha! You're completely messed up! This is...this is how you show you love me! All this!" she gestured, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"S...SHUT-" but she was cut off by Sena, who kissed her soundly. She smiled at her, a pure, happy smile.

"Don't...don't look at me like that."

Sena hugged her briefly, hard. "I don't think even you can come up with a punishment for loving you back."

Yozora stiffened. Tears came to her eyes. "Wha..."

Sena sighed. "See? So messed up."

"Shut up. You...you..." 'You're too beautiful.' "I hate you."

"Yes, yes."

"I'll punish you for this."

Sena licked her ear and whispered, "I can't wait."


End file.
